Interior designers, florists, and the like, often wish to place objects on top of structures, such as free standing walls, or room dividers. These room dividers may have any of many different widths. For example, a conventional wall having 2.times.4 studs with wallboard on opposite sides may be, say, five or six inches thick. A prefabricated room divider which may be supplied by a furniture company may be any thickness, such as two or three inches thick. Other examples of room dividers and similar devices may have many other thicknesses.
As a result of these and other considerations, in the past, an interiorscaper, for example, might use a number of brackets if he wishes to mount a flower box on the top of a partition. However, this approach creates potential problems. Normally, a number of tools may be required to assemble the brackets or support. The assembly of brackets and other supporting structure may be labor intensive, expensive and unsightly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an unobtrusive, supporting structure which almost anyone may assemble, without requiring any special training or tools. Also, the need is to provide a support which may fit across, and be adjustable for, the top of almost any wall, room divider, or the like.